Only low torques can be transmitted between the rolling-lobe flexible member and the cover in rolling-lobe air springs without a support bell. More specifically, the clamping of the rolling-lobe flexible member functions as a joint. Problems with respect to stability result from the soft clamping of the rolling-lobe flexible member when the air spring module as a unit is articulatedly connected to the body of a vehicle or to a connecting rod.
Air springs have been increasingly provided with support bells in order to solve the stability problem. In the air spring described in German patent publication 4,325,576, the support bell is connected indirectly to the air spring cover with the upper end of the flexible member being connected therebetween. A support bell, which is connected in this manner indirectly to the cover, provides only a slight support function because the connection of the support bell to the air spring cover is soft and flexible. Also, no reliably tight seat is ensured because of the intermediate connection of the end of the rolling-lobe flexible member. The assembly of the support bell requires several steps.